Occult
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: She was raised in an occult which lead her to knowing some of the things of the supernatural. She senses that Sebastian is a demon. Though, she must hide her knowledge and gender as she acts as the Phantomhive's stable boy.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, girl!" Hand shot up as they grabbed the head of a horse. "Relax, it's alright!"

The person who was holding the head of the horse closed their eyes as the horse thrashed back and forth. This wasn't good, either they or the horse could get severely injured. A slight whimper escaped their lips as the fear of the horse getting hurt crossed their mind.

The person reached their hands up and covered the eyes of the horse. It seemed to relax it and the horse stopped thrashing about. The person sighed and looked at the chestnut. What on earth had it spooked?

"That's a good girl," The person whispered softly. "I won't let anything hurt you, got it?"

The person slowly allowed their hands to move from the horse's eyes. A smile grew on their face as the horse was calm. The person turned their back and grabbed the reins before putting it on. The bit was the hardest, this horse seemed to absolutely hate it, but it was necessary.

"There we go," The person nodded in approval. "All ready for the master! Now," The person mounted the horse bareback, "Let's get going, shall we? We just need to hook you up to the carriage!"

"Ah, there you are Leander," the reins were pulled as they glanced over at the person who stated their name.

"Mister Sebastian," they tilted their head ever so slightly. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, we'll need two horses for the carriage. Please see to that."

"Right," They nodded. The butler began to walk away. "Wait! Mister Sebastian." Leander kicked the horse as it trotted over to the man. "The horses have been spooked over something. Do you know if anything might be spooking them?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the person with a boyish appearance in front of himself, "No, I do not." He looked over towards the surrounding forest. "Perhaps it's just a pack of wild dogs."

"Perhaps," the boy nodded their head. "Thank you, sir." They bowed their head and turned the horse around as they went back to the stables. They couldn't let the alone with the carriage.

As they dismounted the horse, they tied it to a post. They then walked over to another horse who of which was stomping their hoof onto the hay covered ground. Leander smiled slightly as they stroked the nose of the horse before getting them ready. It was their job, after all. To be the stable boy and protect the young master that is.

"Let's go, shall we girls," the boy smiled at the two horses as he walked around the grand estate.

He glanced over at the mansion. Without it he probably wouldn't be alive. Yes, he was eternally grateful to the young master. He even gets to work with animals as he's the stable boy. What else could he ask for?

"Alright, girls!" He tied them to the carriage. "Now, be on your best behavior for the young master. Should you not be it'll look bad on myself!"

An explosion sounded nearby. The horses reared up. Leander looked up as the hooves were above their face. His eyes widened as they leapt out of the way and grabbed onto the carriage. The horses ran off with the carriage. Leander held onto tightly to the outside as they climbed up to it. This couldn't be happening now! Leander grabbed onto the reins and yanked back as he put the brake on. The horses came to a sudden halt which nearly had him flying off of the carriage.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The boy question seeing a dust cloud forming nearby. He sighed, "Finny…"

Leander released the break and whipped the reins as he steered them in the direction of the explosion. There was the garden, completely destroyed. He shook his head. How could one person simply destroy such a large garden? He would have thought it would be impossible before he met Finian.

"Finny!" He called out to the boy with barrettes in his hair. "What happened?"

Finny looked over and smiled as he ran up, "I was trying to trim the grass, so I thought it'd be faster if I through the blade, but it hit the ground and this happened!"

Leander groaned in exasperated, "Don't do that next time, Finny. You spooked the horses! They've already been on enough edge as it is."

"Oh," Finny mouth hung open as he realized his mistake, "Sorry!"

"It's alright," Leander smiled at the boy, "After all, our top priority is to protect the young master, right?"

"Right!" Finny nodded. "Can I get a ride back to the estate?"

Leander moved aside and allowed Finny to climb up. He snapped the reins and the horses trotted off towards to mansion. It wasn't a great distant, but it did take a minute or two. Hopefully Sebastian wouldn't be too angry that the horses weren't there right away.

"Do you know why they requested a carriage today, Finny?"

"I know that Madame Red is coming in, maybe they're going somewhere."

Leander nodded, "Maybe. They're working on the Jack the Ripper case, right?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm," Leander hummed as he tried to think. It would have to wait. Should it be a part of his business either the young master or Mister Sebastian would inform him.

"Leander!" Sebastian walked over as the two neared the house. "Where did you go? I expected you to be here sooner."

"S-Sorry Mister Sebastian!" Leander stuttered. "The horses became spooked and ran off. I was lucky enough to manage to get on the carriage and stop them."

"Why were they spooked?" He looked over a Finian already seemingly knowing the answer.

"Ah! Sorry, Mister Sebastian, that was me!"

Sebastian sighed as he held his tongue, "Very well. Now, Madame Red will be here this evening. You two should clean up before you greet her. Leander, you have a special task. Leander you will be taking us into London. The young master needs to pick up his walking stick that Grell managed to break."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian," Leander nodded. "I'll wait here until Master Ciel shows up."

"Very well," he looked at Finian, "And make sure you clean up the mess you've made."

"Ah! Yes, Mister Sebastian!" Finian nodded and ran off towards the garden. The ride was a waste.

Sebastian disappeared into the mansion. Leander's head hung down. That was scary, he was sure that Sebastian would have his head. He shook his head and sat up straight. It would be disgraceful should the young master catch him sitting in such a manor.

Ciel walked out and into the carriage with Sebastian aide. Sebastian then climbed in. With the snap of the whip the horses began to trot off towards London. Leander's eyes glanced from side to side. If there was something in the forest that would spook the horses he needed to be prepared. Yes, how disgraceful would it be should the horses become spooked while the young master was in the carriage.

It took nearly half an hour before the carriage arrived into London. The carriage came to a halt. Leander climbed down and opened the door to the carriage while bowing to the young master as he climbed out. Leander watched as him and the butler walked away. He closed the door and climbed up onto the carriage, sitting straight and waiting patiently for his master to return.

'It's taken some time to get used to a demon being around me,' he sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. 'Luckily his presences as calmed down…That or I've gotten used to it. Mother…I used to hate you, but now I see how important it was that you were a part of a cult. I can only hope that he doesn't know of my secrets and he doesn't know that I know his.' Leander moved his shirt slightly to see a scar on his shoulder. 'Anti-possession… How amusing? Now, if only demons did possess people.'

Leander watched as people passed by. They were all blissfully ignorant as to what this world actually held. Though, he knew it was for the best. Should they know that demons did exist they may lose their minds.

"Leander," Ciel's voice sounded. He jumped slightly and looked at the young master. "We're ready to go."

"Yes, young master," Leander bowed his head and opened the carriage door for the two to walk in. He glanced at Sebastian before closing the door. He didn't pose a threat to the young master for now.

He climbed back up on the carriage and off to the estate they went.

-Time Skip-

"What is this…?" Leander questioned as he walked into the estate.

Doodles were everywhere on the walls. His eye twitched as he noticed how girly everything was decorated. This wasn't anything like the Phantomhive manor. No…It was the complete opposite.

"How cute!" A high pitched voice squealed and Leander was swung around. "Oh! I can just dress you up and you'll look just like a girl! You already have the right face for one!"

"Wh-what!?" Leander stammered. "What do you mean I already look like a girl!?"

"Well your chin isn't as dominate, nor are your cheeks! And your eyes are bigger than the average boy!" the girl smiled.

"B-but Miss Elizabeth," Leander tried to protest as Elizabeth drug him away.

Leander panted as Elizabeth shoved him into a room. She opened and closet and kept on glancing at him and back at the closet. Dear God, she was trying to figure out what to put him in!

"Your color is, let's see…" She paused as she though. "Black hair, pale skin, green eyes…Green! Now, undress!"

"What!?" Leander boomed. "No way! You're a lady, it's in appropriate."

"But you're just a boy, you're younger than me!"

"Am not!" Leander protested, "I'm twenty years of age!"

"What!?" Elizabeth tilted her head, "But you look like a boy!"

Leander shook his head, "Lo-Look, I'll dress in that, just let me do it myself. I'll just need help with the corset."

"Alright," Elizabeth flung all of the clothes into his arms and bounded out of the room.

Leander sighed and slipped off his clothes. Bandages covered his chest area and seemed to be bounding him down to some extent. He placed the corset on and expertly laced it up. It's as if he's worn it before.

"Can't let them know that I'm a girl," Leander – or rather Lenora – sighed. "I might lose my job if they do find out."

She placed her stocking and garter on as she attached it to the corset. The rest was rather easy to place on. With untying the ribbon holding her hair in a braid she pulled it up into a side pony tail. She frowned; she couldn't seem to appear to look happy about wearing woman's wear.

"You may come in now, Miss Elizabeth," Lenora glanced towards the door disguising her feminine voice. "I am fully dressed."

Elizabeth walked in her mouth was held wide open. Lenora looked at her and shook her head. This isn't good, if she actually thinks that he's a girl.

"You look just like a girl!" Elizabeth chimed. "Oh! But how do you know how to put on woman's wear?"

"Oh, um…" Lenora tried to think of a good reason. "My mother would require assistance while she was ill. I was the only one available to help her. Now…Should we get going, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yes of course!" She nodded, "We're having a ball! Oh, it'll be lovely! Ciel will be wearing the outfit I got him. Of course it's blue; it is his color after all!"

Lenora nodded numbly to the girl. It would be disgraceful to disagree with a lady after all. She glanced around. There was Grell wearing an awful white dress. No, white did not suit him. Then there was everyone else wearing a dress…Tanaka wasn't, thank goodness. Poor old man.

"Leander, is that you?" Finny gaped as he walked over to her. "You look like a girl!"

"I assure you that I'm not," Lenora crossed her arms and looked slightly upset. "Is the young master still getting dressed?"

"Yes," Finny nodded. "Oh wait! Here he comes now!"

Lenora glanced over seeing Ciel walk down the stairs. Behind him was Sebastian. Lenora blushed slightly as she was embarrassed to be caught in such a dress by the young master and not to mention a demon. She tuned out the world as she bit at her cheek. It was disgraceful to be wearing something like this while people thought she was a boy.

Though, something snapped her out of her thoughts. Yelling, yes there was yelling. She glanced over to see Elizabeth throw something onto the ground. It broke. Her eyes looked up at Ciel. He walked over to Elizabeth his hand high in the air. He was going to hit her! No!

Her feet carried her and she ran in front of Elizabeth. Her arms were stretched out and she closed her eyes awaiting a hit against herself. It didn't come. She opened her eyes seeing Sebastian holding Ciel's hand and placing his walking stick into his hand.

Lenora turned around seeing Elizabeth in tears, "Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. Lenora felt the scar burn and she moved out of the way. She glanced at the demon as he bowed towards Lady Elizabeth apologizing for Ciel's actions. Lenora looked over at Ciel as he threw the ring out of a window.

"I am still the head of the Phantomhive family!" He exclaimed standing proudly.

Lenora glanced at Sebastian who wore a smirk on his face. A demon he was. She didn't trust him, not at all. He was after something with the young master and she didn't like it. Lenora looked back at Ciel. She swore to protect him, and protect him she would.

-Time Skip-

Lenora walked through the hallways of the estate. Her fellow servants, and bunk mates, Fenny, Bard and Tanaka, were all asleep. She was grateful that they haven't found out about her secret and she was even more grateful that she hasn't seen anything err…Masculine.

She shielded the flame of the candle as she walked. The library was her current target. She had to do some research on demons and what they were aiming at for humans. It was a long shot, but perhaps Ciel had a book on it. Surely if he were to allow a demon to become his butler then he would have had to do some research on them. Even then, did Ciel know that Sebastian was a butler?

She opened the door and it creaked ever so slightly. She cussed under her breath at it being so loud. She placed the candle down as she scanned the rows and rows of books. A part of her cheek came off from her chewing it. She looked down as some blood started to seep into her mouth. The girl simply rolled her eyes; she was used to such a thing.

"Let's see…It's categorized by subject," She whispered to herself. "For a demon it would be under religion, mythology, legends, folk lore…Let's see…Ahah!"

She pulled back a book and flipped through it. Grotesque picture formed. These were the demons. Her lips pursed together as she read. No, this wasn't right.

"Sebastian doesn't look like any of these images," She sighed and slammed it closed. "Perhaps he has the ability to shape shift."

The candle went out leaving her in complete darkness. Her eyes widened. That presence, no…She bit her lip knowing that he could see her perfectly fine. The girl closed her eyes awaiting her death.


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N-

Alright, so I'm not sure if I want Sebastian to be the love interest. So I am letting you, the reader, decide~! Of course I do have restrictions on who will be the love interest. They are as follows…Sebastian, Grell, Finnian, Undertaker, William and err…I suppose that's it. Sorry, darlings~! ^-~

-Story Start-

"Leander, might I ask what you're doing in the library this late?" Sebastian's voice sounded from the doorway. "And might I ask as to why you said my name?"

Lenora's mind raced. If she wanted to get out of this alive she'd have to lie. Luckily, she was used to lying and did it on a daily basis. However, those lies were thought out, what would she say to Sebastian right here, right now?

"Ah, some of the other servants have observed that you look like the young master's father!" Lenora smiled slightly, "I honestly don't see it, so I was joking that you could shape shift, which is why you might look like him to the other servants." She paused, "I was just in the library, because I couldn't sleep. I just felt like reading."

"Here I thought most stable boys couldn't read."

"Oh," Lenora clapped her hands together as she stared at nothing in particular. She couldn't see him at all, "My mother taught me to read while I was young. It wasn't until after she died that I became a stable boy. I need to survive somehow. My father couldn't provide because he ran off while I was younger."

"I see," Sebastian nodded. "You have a particularly interesting relationship with animals and the courage to jump in the way of danger should someone else be in it, which is why I hired you." He walked over and grabbed the book from Lenora. His eyes widened as he had no problem reading it. "Keep that in mind, Lenora."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian," She bowed her head as she chewed the inside of her cheek, making the bleeding even worst. "Would you by chance have a match to light the candle? I can't even see you."

"Yes," he paused for a moment, "Of course." A small flame grew and the candle was lit once more. Sebastian was standing by it.

Lenora bowed her head once more in thanks and grabbed it. She watched Sebastian. She might as well play stupid, "I see you don't have a source of light, would you like me to walk you to wherever it is you need to be?"

"That won't be necessary," He stated while looking down at her. "I'll be going now…"

Lenora nodded and watched the demon walk away. A sigh escaped her lips, she was still alive. Thank goodness. Her feet carried her back to the servant's quarters. She had no desire to stay in the dark with a demon prowling the area any more.

-Time Skip-

"Wake up, all of you!" Sebastian clapped his hands as the male servants, including Lenora, sat up in their bed. "The tasks are as follows. Finnian, you will be tending to the garden and make sure you water the plants. Bard you will prepare lunch and try not to blow anything up. Tanaka…Just drink your tea. Leander you will tend to the horses. We do not need a carriage today, Grell will be providing it."

"Yes sir!" They all stated in unison, with Tanaka as an exception.

Sebastian left and the men dressed. Lenora turned away with a slightly red expression as she grabbed her clothes. She should go to the bathroom and change. So far they haven't noticed that she's been doing this…

"'Ey, Leander!" Bard called with a cigarette in his mouth. "'ow come you never change in 'ere?"

"Oh!" Lenora jumped and tapped her fingers together, "I have some scars that I'm ashamed of on my body, so I d-don't really like changing in front of people because of that…"

"Ah, alright," Bard pulled on a shirt, "Sorry for asking."

"It's okay, you didn't know," Lenora nodded and ran to the bathroom.

How disgraceful; seeing men undress before her eyes without it being her husband! She wasn't even married! Her head his against the wall. Who was she kidding? Her soul was condemned to Hell as it was. Nothing could save her from the pits full of fire.

Shaking her head Lenora removed her shirt and bottoms. She looked down at her figure. How it hurt to keep herself bound twenty-four seven, but it was something she was having to do. What else would she be able to do? She supposed she could be a seamstress, but she most likely wouldn't be working here.

"Wait! Mister Sebastian, don't go in the-!" Lenora turned around quickly as the door to the restroom opened.

Her eyes widened and her face was flushed red as the demon looked at her, his eyes widened in shock. The girl grabbed her clothed and held it over her body.

"Get out!" She shrieked as Sebastian closed the door.

"Well isn't this interesting?"

Lenora nearly burst into tears. How disgraceful! A man saw her body! Oh, she was surely to be fired! She quickly dressed. Maybe he just thought she was injured and had to bandage herself. Yes, it wasn't all lost!

Lenora walked out with her head down. The chances of him not noticing were slim. Yes, Sebastian wasn't an idiot. Hesitantly she looked up Sebastian who was currently analyzing her. He knew, he most definitely knew.

"May I speak to you in private, Leander?" Sebastian questioned.

Lenora nodded and followed him silently. He took her to a study. Ciel wasn't in there, which was good to some extent. She walked in as Sebastian closed to the door. He eyed her shoulder as he walked in front of her.

"So you're a female?"

"Yes," Lenora gulped.

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. The scar burnt and Lenora flinched ever so slightly. Sebastian smirked at this. Lenora watched him as he straightened to look to seem as if he wasn't pleased. The man looked at her for a moment.

"What is your true name?"

"Lenora."

"Is there anything else that you're hiding?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain?" He watched her. Something about her said that if she didn't spill her secrets she would end up dead.

"My mother and father never died," She stood straight as if she were reciting a play. "I ran away. They were messing with the dark magic. They were part of the occult. I wanted nothing to do with them. After years of them doing rituals on me I ran off and well…You found me after that while I threw myself on the young master when a horse carriage nearly ran him over."

"So is this how you know of what I really am? The occult?"

"Yes," the girl nodded.

"I see," He placed a hand on his chin while thinking. "This could all be very useful. Are you able to sense others that aren't demons?"

Lenora thought for a moment, "Grell was weird, but it might just be with how," She paused as she was trying to look for the right word, "Flamboyant he is."

"I see well," Sebastian eyed her as if she were pray. "You will continue to your servant duties here at the manor. However, it is not proper for a lady to stay in the same quarters as men. Therefore, you will be moved."

Lenora looked at him as if he was speaking some sort of foreign language unbeknownst to her. Was he seriously going to allow her to stay and work with at the stables? It wasn't a proper job for a lady. No, a lady should stay indoors and clean, sew, or even cook! She bowed deeply towards the demon.

"Thank you, Mister Sebastian," She whispered as her voice was nearly taken out of her due to shock. "You won't regret this, I'll work even harder."

"Good," He nodded. She looked up at him and she began to shake with fright. His eyes were glowing, "If you don't there will be Hell to pay."

"U-Understood!" She nodded her head vigorously, "I best be off to the stables. If you need me, you know where to find me!"

She ran out of the room, leaving Sebastian there smirking. He had intimidated the human, and he knew that his secret would be safe. Still, he would have to notify the young lord of what she knows. Perhaps he could keep the fact that she is a female, for now. After all, she is the only servant that is good at what she does.

"Now, to wake the young lord."

Lenora stood by the horses doubled over from sprinting outside. She glanced up at them and smiled. What lovely creatures they were. They carried mankind for centuries with no form of complaint. Yes, they were beautiful.

"Good morning to you," She patted the horse's nose. "I trust you slept well last night. I certainly didn't. Of course I had fear that I would be murdered in my sleep. Such a thought doesn't occur to you does it?"

"Leander!" The girl jumped as she wasn't expecting someone to yell her false name.

She turned around seeing Finny, "What is it?"

"You skipped out on breakfast and Sebastian said you wouldn't be staying in the servant's quarters! Is everything alright?"

Lenora sighed in some relief, "Yes, everything's fine. He just saw my scars and I was rather embarrassed, so I skipped breakfast. He's moving me to a different quarter as he knew how embarrassed I was about my scars."

"Oh! How very kind of Sebastian to do something like that!"

"Yes," Lenora stated in a monotone voice, "How very kind."

"Well," Finny waved, "I'm going to go to the garden, I'll see you later!"

"Be careful!" Lenora sighed and picked up a brush. "I swear…"

Lenora began to brush the horses in the stables. It didn't take very long, as she did it every day and the stable was kept clean. The hardest part about taking care of the horses was picking the gravel out of their hooves. Some of them were rather finicky when it came to their hooves and there was always the possibility of the horse kicking her.

"Easy girl," She hummed as the hoof of a horse rested on her knee. "It'll be over in just a minute, this is your last one."

Lenora was nearly finished when the horse decided to freak out on. It kicked. A blow landed on the girl's chest and sent her back into the wall of the stable. Her eyes widened as she felt a crack in her ribs. Blood escaped her mouth as she coughed profusely. Her vision was blurry as she hit her head on the wall.

"Ow," she groaned as she pulled herself up. She winced at the pain, "Why'd you do that…?" Tears built up in her eyes, "I was just trying to help you…" She made her way over to the horse. Her arm was over the side of it as she notified it that she was there. "I guess you didn't know better. I'm sorry…"

She coughed more and blood splattered onto her hand. Lenora groaned as she rested against the horse. This wasn't good. For all she knew she could have punctured something. Then again, her breathing was only difficult as she just got the breath knocked out of her. If it was punctured she had time. She needed to finish her job.

"Let's finish, shall we?" Lenora patted the horse lightly as she went over to the feed. With some issues, she picked it up. A ragged gasp escaped her at the pain that shot through her chest. "Ow…Not good…"

Shaking her head she carried it to the horses and poured it in. They immediately started eating. Lenora dropped it onto the ground and fell down with it. The pain was near unbearable. She had to get through it. If she didn't it'd be a disgrace. If she couldn't do her job then Sebastian would most likely fire her…If not kill her.

She glanced at the horses and then at a pitch fork. Standing up she grabbed it and began to clean the stables. It only took a few minutes, as she cleaned it the night before. Never did she let it get dirty. It would be horrible if she did.

The girl placed the pitchfork back in place and waited for the horses to finish eat. Once they were done, she took them out one by one for their daily ride. She had to do this to keep the horses fit in tame. Breaking a horse wasn't exactly the easiest job there was.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Lenora chanted as the horse trotted through the area. Her eyes were half lidded as she grew accustom to the pain in her chest. "I'll…Ow…Have to…Ow…Get it…Ow check out"

She coughed into her hand where more blood formed. By now her hands were a bloody mess, pardon the pun. A sigh past her lips after the blood as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. There was already plenty of blood on it.

"Let's go back, boy," She croaked and steered the horse back. "It is lunch time…"

As she made her way back she tilted her head at a carriage by the front gate. Madame Red must be here. Oh no…Being covered in blood would be a horrible way to greet a guest! She shook her head back and forth as she tried to calm her nerves. But Madame Red was a doctor! She could see how much damage was done. She'd just have to make sure Sebastian wouldn't kill her first.

Once Lenora placed the horse in the stable she ran, with much difficulty, to the manor. She opened the door quietly and peered in. No one was there as of now. Good, now she could sneak in an-.

"Leander," Sebastian…Lovely. "What are you doing and why are you covered in blood?"

Lenora coughed with fright making more blood come up. Once her fit was over she showed him her hand, "That's why. A horse kicked me while I was grooming it. I believe it cracked a rib or two."

"I see," Sebastian sighed. "Well, Madame Red is here. We'll have her check you out. It looks like your secret will be spilt after all."

Lenora cringed, "You won't kill me…Right?"

"Why?" Sebastian gazed at her. "I have no reason to."

"Oh…" She nodded, "Alright."

"Now, let's go, shall we?" He watched her as she guided her to the study. "Madame Red," he opened the door and she glanced backwards. "We need your assistance with one of the servants."

"Yes, Sebastian? What is it?" Madame Red turned around from the seat she was sitting in.

Lenora walked in as she tried to hide her blood covered sleeve behind her shirt, "I was kicked by a horse; I believe I cracked some ribs. I keep on coughing up blood."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened slightly, "Yes, let me examine you. Sebastian, if you would please show us to a room where I can examine her."

"Of course," He bowed slightly, "Please, follow me."

Lenora turned around, showing her bloody sleeve. Her eyes widened as she felt a chill wash over her. This wasn't normal. A cold sweat ran down her brow. Madame Red walked past her. No, it wasn't coming from her. She turned around and saw Grell staring at her sleeve. It was him…Something was off about him.

"Leander," Sebastian stated, "Let's go."

"R-Right," she stuttered and quickly followed him.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Madame Red nodded towards him as she walked into the room. She then looked at Lenora and gestured towards the bed, "Please remove your shirt and lay down."

"Yes, my lady," Lenora nodded and unbuttoned her shirt. She glanced at the doorway noticing Sebastian was still there, "D-Do you mind, Mister Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded and closed the door before walking off to who knows where. Lenora shook her head and continued. She removed it with ease. Looking down she cringed at the idea of having to take the bandages off. Madame Red would find out she was a girl…

"U-Um," Lenora stuttered. Madame Red looked up after placing some gloves on. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You're a female," Madame Red shrugged. "A stable boy that's a girl…No matter, a female doctor is unheard of to some people. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Lenora bowed and cringed as she did so.

"Save the thanks for later," Madame Red motioned to the bed. "Lay down and I'll start the examination."

Lenora nodded and placed herself on the bed. Madame Red carefully undid the bandages to not hurt her. She took out her stethoscope and placed it on her chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the air pass through Lenora's lungs. Then, she listened to the heartbeat.

"Let me know when it hurts," She spoke softly as she started to press down on the ribs.

"That hurts," She whimpered.

Madame Red nodded as she felt around a bit more, "Alright." She turned around and took her gloves up. "You can dress yourself again."

Lenora sat up and began to dress herself. She watched the doctor patiently as she a waited a diagnosis. However, she didn't say anything.

"Um…So am I alright?"

"You have some bleeding in your lungs," Madame Red replied. "You'll just need to take it easy. If it gets any worst make sure you come and see me right away. I suggest you just rest for a couple of weeks. Don't lift anything heavy. don't do anything that will make your breath heavy. So I suggest you don't work with the horses for a while."

"What!?" Lenora nearly yelled. "Bu-But my lady it's my job, I have to otherwise…" Lenora nearly tore the hair out of her scalp. "If I don't Sebastian will kill me!"

"It's either have Sebastian kill you or you will drown from the amount of blood in your lungs."

Lenora shut up. What was a worst faith? Well, it depended on exactly how Sebastian would kill her. She sighed and hung her head. This was going to suck.

"M-Madame Red," someone knocked on the door.

"What is it Grell? Come in!" Madame Red hollered and muttered, "I swear he's good for nothing."

Grell opened up, "C-Ciel is ready to be-begin on his manors at becoming a l-lady."

"Right!" Madame Red stood up and looked at Lenora, "Leander, it will be awful humiliating for Ciel to be the only one to dress up like a girl, won't you dress up like one as well? You do have the right look after all."


	3. Chapter 3

-A/N- So today was my birthday and I played with goats! X3 I was so happy! But one of the goats had a spider on it. Me being afraid of spiders I kind of yelped and back off telling Claude to stay away. =_= I'm such a dork…But I did see a raven before school so I kind of smirked thinking it was Sebastian and walked into to the school…Me smirking is pretty much the only emotion I'll show in the hallways of school… ._.' I will smile throughout my entire medieval history class, though! My teacher hits everyone with a noodle...Which I find all too amusing… XD I love that class! Anyways, hope ya like this chapter~!

-Story Start-

Lenora opened her mouth to try and speak. There was nothing she could do. After all, this woman was a high class than her, she'd have to agree. If she didn't then Madame Red might not keep her secret.

"Yes, my lady," she hung her head down acting like she was not liking the idea of dressing like a woman. "Thank you for tending to my wound."

"It's no problem," She nodded, "Grell, go find something for Leander to wear to the ball. Make sure it'll make him look good."

"Yes, my lady," Grell mumbled before wondering off to find something her.

"Now! Let's go back to Ciel and inform him he won't be the only one dressing like a girl. He also need to learn the proper lesson of being a lady," Madame Red packed up her medical supplies and walked out of the room with Lenora close behind.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, "Stop this! Get this infernal thing off of me!"

"Oh," Madame Red held a bright smile on. "He must be in the corset."

"I hate to ask this, my lady, but will I be able to put on a corset with my chest?" Lenora looked at the lady draped in red.

Madame Red waved her hand, "Of course! If you weren't able to then why would I even suggest you wearing a dress?"

Lenora didn't reply. She wasn't sure what an appropriate response would be. After all, she didn't want to offend her. How disgraceful would it be?

Sebastian walked out of the room with a smug look on his face. Behind him walked a young girl. Scratch that. Behind him walked out Ciel looking as if he was going to pass out. He shot death glares at Madame Red who did her best to not burst into hysteric laughs or to crush him in a hug.

"Oh, Ciel!" Madame Red's face twitched, "You really should put a smile on your face! It's not lady like to not smile in the presence of others! Besides, Leander will be wearing a dress as well, that way you won't feel as awful."

Lenora bowed slightly and ignored the pain in her chest, "I wish to make this experience for you as pleasant as possible, my lord."

"Now! Let's begin with the lessons on manors!" Madame Red grabbed onto Ciel's arm and drug him to who knows where.

Lenora awkwardly stood there as Sebastian stood watching her. A demon watching her…Just what she needed. She felt like an insect caught in a spider's complex web. Of course, Sebastian didn't really seem to be a spider, no he was more elegant than that.

"What did Madame Red say about your chest?"

"I have bleeding in my lungs," Lenora looked at him to see if he would do anything to her. "She told me to take it easy, unless I feel like suffocating to death."

"I see," A smug look formed, "We wouldn't want that happening now would we?"

"N-No, sir," Lenora shook her head. "I'll still work with the horses, though. I-I don't want to slack off on work because of a minor injury. It'd be a disgrace to the Phantomhive house hold." Lenora looked around the surrounding area. She took Sebastian's hand and pulled him into the room he was previously in before slamming the door shut.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. He wasn't amused.

"It's about Grell," Lenora whispered just loud enough for him to hear her, "There's something off about him. I don't know what he is…When he saw my blood it was…" She bit her lip trying to think, "It wasn't normal and you weren't in the room, so it wasn't you."

"I see," Sebastian placed a hand to his chin. "I've had a feeling he wasn't just some sort of clumsy butler. I'll keep an eye on him. In the meantime you'll get dressed like a lady." He walked over to a wardrobe and took out a dress and handed it to her. "I'll go and check on the young lord."

"Right," Lenora nodded, "Thank you, Mister Sebastian." She glanced at him as he walked out and closed the door.

Quickly, Lenora threw her clothes off. The corset would most likely be an issue. How annoying? She took a deep breath before walking it around her midsection. Her eyes furrowed together from the pain of lacing it to her body. Why on Earth were these damn things invented?

She gasped for air once it was firmly fitted. Lenora wasn't all too worried about making it as tight as possible. Madame Red was lucky she was even reluctant to put the thing on at all. Lenora glanced at the rest of the dress. It was rather particular. It was all black, just like Sebastian. She rolled her eyes and quickly put it on.

Once it was all on it just dawned on her that Grell was supposed to be getting a dress. She slapped her face, the poor guy would have to find one when Sebastian got one already. She shrugged. She'd rather have a demon find one than a person of a mysterious species get a dress.

Stepping out of the room she looked both ways. No one was as expected. Bard was probably in the kitchen and Mey-Rin may be assisting with teaching Ciel how to act like a proper lady…Though she wasn't really one to ask for assistance.

Sighing, Lenora took her hair out of a braid and ran her fingers through it. All the knots worked themselves out as she walked down, looking for someone to see if she could be of assistance. All of the horses were done for the day, so she didn't have to worry about that until the night.

"Oh, you already have a dress," Grell sounded slightly upset.

Lenora turned around, "Yes, sorry." She bowed, "Sebastian gave it to me." Her eyes landed on a red top hat in Grell's hands as well as a red dress. "Would it be alright if I wore that hat? You went to all of that trouble; it'd be a disgrace if I didn't wear something."

"Oh no! It's my fault! I wasn't fast enough, I really should just die!" He dropped the dress and that hat dramatically and opened a window to jump out of.

"No!" Lenora ran over to him and yanked him backwards, "It's even a greater sin to kill one's self than to not be fast enough!"

Grell looked at her, "You're right, I'm so very sorry! You're so kind!"

Lenora twitched ever so slightly, "Sure…" She bent down and picked up the dress and the hat. "An accent of red to this dress will make it seem lovelier." She smiled lightly and placed the hat on her head. "What do you think?"

"You look just like a girl!" Grell exclaimed. "I'm actually surprised. If I didn't know better I'd say you're a girl."

"Hmm, I suppose so," Lenora sighed. "I'll just need to disguise my voice to pull it off. It shouldn't be that hard." She glanced at Grell, "Should we go and find Madame Red and the young lord?"

"Yes, of course," Grell nodded and followed Lenora through the halls. "U-Uh, what should I call you during the ball?"

"Lenora will do," She smiled slightly. "It's close to my name now, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"It's going to kill me!" Ciel shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"I seriously doubt that someone has died from a corset alone."

Lenora rolled her eyes. Corsets really were horrible. She looked seeing Madame Red outside of the door; presumably waiting for Ciel to finish getting dress. She glanced over at Grell and noticed a dress in Lenora's arms. Grell was too late.

Sebastian walked out of the room and clanked at Lenora. An approving look flashed across his face, but was soon camouflaged with indifference. Ciel stumbled out. He was not used to wearing heels. Lenora placed a hand over her face as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"You look dashing, my lady," She coughed out trying not to sound too happy at seeing him like that. In return he sent a death glare.

"This is not funny! I still don't understand why I have to dress like a woman!"

"Because it'll be the easiest way to figure out who Jack the Ripper is, my lady," Sebastian replied. He sounded far too enthused about Ciel being in so much agony at the moment.

"Now, Ciel," Madame Red began, "You must learn the manors of a lady."

"Why doesn't Leander?"

Lenora's eyes flashed with a malicious intent. She cleared her throat and a lady like voice escaped, "A proper lady is seen, but not heard. She curtsies," She curtsied. "And allows a gentleman to kiss her hand. She stands up straight and is graceful with her actions. A smile is always present on her face when speaking to people, so it appears she's interested in what they're talking about." She held a hand up to her face and let a small giggle escape. "Really, it's not all that difficult, my lady."

"You're too good at that Leander," Ciel glared at her.

"My apologies, my lady," Lenora smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Ciel fumed. Sensing the tension Sebastian spoke up, "Now, my lady, shall we begin on your lessons?"

-Time Skip-

It was at times like these that Lenora wished she drank alcohol. The crowd was giving her a headache, but she forced a smile on her face once people came up to speak with her. She had to be polite, or it'd be a disgrace.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" A familiar male stepped forward.

"Yes, of course," Lenora smiled and took his hand. After a few moments of spinning around she spoke, "Thank you for saving me, Sebastian."

"It's no problem."

"May I ask where Ciel is?"

"He's investigating. Should something happen he'll summon me."

Lenora blinked for a few moments until she dismissed it as being a demon thing. Thus, Ciel must know that Sebastian is a demon. A slight breath of air escaped her in relief. She could relax now that she knew Sebastian wasn't going to hurt him, for now.

She watched him as they danced. Was there a thing that he couldn't do? He seemed to do most of the house work and much more. Then again, he was a demon so that may explain things. He couldn't go to heaven. Lenora held in a laugh at just the thought.

Then, something caught her attention. His eyes…Were they glowing?

"Pardon me, my lady," Sebastian stopped dancing. "The young lord has summoned me."


End file.
